Haze
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: A misunderstanding with Yato causes him to release Yukine in anger. Now that he's a stray, most of the god's are after him. And not only gods have an eye on him, someone else too wants him, and know about his past? What will happen to Yukine? AU, after second season of anime.


**My first one for this fandom. I hope you all like this.**

 **If you are reading please give me feedback if I should continue or not.**

 **Summary: A misunderstanding with Yato causes him to release Yukine in anger. Now that he's a stray, most of the god's are after him. And not only gods have an eye on him, someone else too wants him, and know about his past? What will happen to Yukine? AU, after second season of anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did you would know immediately.**

His chest hurt. He had been running for how long even he did not know. The only thing that mattered was to get away. The shadows were getting close. He could have drawn a boundary for protection but he'll have to stop for it and at this point he was not sure if the boundary would hold.

In all his existence he had never seen something like this. In his mind he cursed Yato for getting him into this situation. For once he was not at fault but got blamed anyway.

 _"Yukine, did you take the cash again? And without even telling me?"_

He had not in fact taken it this time, and even if he did it was his right. He was the one earning it. But the point was that he had not taken it this time.

 _"I've not."_

But of course that guy would not believe him. He knew he had done that in past, stolen money that is, but this time he was not at fault. He actually had no idea what had happened to the money.

 _"You never learn do you? After all this I thought you have changed but you not. I have no choice but to release you till you do not change your ways"_

He was angry, angrier than he had ever been. He was not at fault. He had not stolen the money, them why was he blamed?

In his rage he had stamped out of the house, he needed to get away from Yato for a while. Had he known this would happen he would have stayed.

A walk to have fresh air had become a struggle for life. These black forms had erupted and had chased him. He did it know what they were but his mind supplied a name.

 **Ghoul**

He did not know how he knew it but he knew that if they caught him he was dead. He needed to get away. The black shadow was almost upon him. And then he made a mistake of looking back. The black mass made a grab at him and caught his leg. He kicked at it but all the power was absorbed by the black goo like substance.

"I guess you really lost your memory of you can't even beat this. I'll help you this time"

The only thing he caught was a flash of pink and red before his world exploded in light. Bright white light all around and his eyes felt heavy.

In seconds he was asleep.

 **...**

"Yukine"

"oi, Yukine"

Voices called for their lost companion who had earlier left the house. Yato was worried for the young shiki. For once he was at fault. He had jumped at conclusions too early.

After Yukine had left he had felt a stab of guilt but had shoved it down. The guy needed to get a grip and get over his stealing. But it had not been Yukine after all who had taken the money.

 _He watched Yukine leave. Maybe he had been too harsh? But of not how will the boy learn._

 _The door opened again and Hiyori came inside. What was he doing here? Had she not said she'll not come today._

 _"Ah, Yato. I came to give back Mon I borrowed. I'm sorry I forgot to inform you, but I borrowed some money. I hope you're not too mad"_

 _It had jolted him. If she had borrowed money that meant the he had accused Yukine falsely. He would have to apologise to him. He'll wait for him._

 _In the mean while it was best to fill Hiyori in on what had happened._

But after two hours of waiting nothing Yukine had not returned, he began to worry. He had not felt something wrong with the shiki so he had not left.

Then he remembered an important face. He had already served the connection between them.

He had to find the boy and fast before any other god found him. The boy was a powerful weapon and many god's were eying an opportunity to obtain him and he had handed them it.

So the search begun. He had even contacted Kazuma, who was like an elder brother to Yukine.

But even after searching all night nothing had turned up. For now they should return to home. Staying this long out cannot be good for Hiyori to stay out this late, not to mention he needed rest too.

Yeah, they'll continue this tomorrow. But at this rate he'll have to search for a new shiki.

He did not want anyone to replace Yukine, not that they could.

 **I hope this was good. Please review to tell me how it was.**


End file.
